civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Italy (Mussolini)
Italy led by Mussolini is a custom civilization by JFD and Janboruta,JFD and Janboruta's Civilisations with contributions from Viregel and Guipmat. This mod requires Brave New World and the Community Patch. Overview Italy Fascist Italy is the era of National Fascist Party government from 1922 to 1943 with Benito Mussolini as head of government of the Kingdom of Italy. The Italian Fascists imposed totalitarian rule and crushed political and intellectual opposition, while promoting economic modernization, traditional social values and a rapprochement with the Roman Catholic Church. According to Payne (1996), "the Fascist government passed through several relatively distinct phases". The first phase (1923–1925) was nominally a continuation of the parliamentary system, albeit with a "legally-organized executive dictatorship". The second phase (1925–1929) was "the construction of the Fascist dictatorship proper". The third phase (1929–1934) was with less activism. The fourth phase (1935–1940) was characterized by an aggressive foreign policy: Second Italo-Ethiopian War, which was launched from Eritrea and Somaliland; confrontations with the League of Nations, leading to sanctions; growing economic autarky; invasion of Albania; and the signing of the Pact of Steel. The fifth phase (1940–1943) was World War II itself with its disasters and defeats, while the sixth and final phase (1943–1945) was the rump Salò Government under German control. Mussolini Benito Amilcare Andrea Mussolini was an Italian politician, journalist, and leader of the National Fascist Party, ruling the country as Prime Minister from 1922 until his ousting in 1943. He ruled constitutionally until 1925, when he dropped all pretense of democracy and set up a legal dictatorship. Known as Il Duce ("the leader"), Mussolini was one of the key figures in the creation of fascism. Dawn of Man The people stand at attention, Benito Mussolini, Prime Minister of Italy. As leader of the Fascist Party, you would seek to design a state conceived in Italy's ancient claim to the Mediterranean. With the conquest of Ethiopia in 1936, the Italian empire would begin the path to power denied to her by a weak and ineffectual King. In 1940, at the onset of the Second World War, Italy would enter to the aide of Adolf Hitler, and your imperial designs would spread further, into Eastern Europe and Egypt. But in 1943 you would be deposed by King Victor Emamnuel III, and your totalitarian dictatorship would finally come to an end. Supreme leader, the Italian people lay in wait for their dormant claim to empire to be reborn. Can you seize a legacy befitting the glory of Rome's past? Can you dominate both the lands and the seas and assert your claim to power? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "You must think I a God - but I assure you that God is unworthy of my name. I am Benito Mussolini. Welcome to my empire." Introduction: "I am Benito Mussolini. I expected that we would one day meet. Great emperors are fated to meet." Defeat: "You have slain no mere man today. Perhaps that is a victory indeed." Defeat: "My empire shall fight on; never shall it surrender, for it is the right of my people to uphold the legacy of Rome." Unique Attributes Strategy The main goal when playing Mussolini is to fully achieve the goal of "Mare Nostrum" - full Italian control over the shores. Be it by settling them before anyone else or just capturing them, Italy wants its cities to be in the sea. Rome is also a very important point in your plan - it has to be a strong, powerful city, your most important City - thanks to the second half of the UA, which mirrors Rome's own while at your Civilization's Golden Ages. This makes Great Artists almost key to Mussolini. The Carabineri speeds up the velocity of which you can integrate new Civs into the empire. While it's not massively powerful at fighting, it also excels at fighting Gun units, which may lead to it breaking through lines when needed. Overall, the whole theme of turning the shores into your own personal possession is greatly helped by the Carabineri's assimilation bonuses. The Littorio, while more expensive, allows you to take those crucial coastal cities with more ease, and even has an easier time fighting other battleships. Neither of the units make or break this Civilization, however, they greatly facilitate this Civ's goals - which are to conquer the shores and turn them into strong, well-developed cities which you can be proud of. It excels at an agressive take on Science Victories. The development of infrastructure of your cities, the focus on Golden Ages and the desire to conquer as much as it can of an specific type of area makes it not so focused on a hard-focused Domination Victory. Although the obvious option is the mixture of infrastructural strength, happiness and minor war-focused goals of Orders in terms of Ideologies, Freedom's bonuses may lead to some of the strongest Carabineri possible, plus longer Golden Ages and good development through super strong Specialists. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Magistrates. * Culture (equal to Social Policy cost). |rewards = Public Schools yield +10% Tourism. *Public Schools yield +1 Culture (w/ Autocracy), +1 Gold (w/ Freedom), or +1 Food (w/ Order).}} Magistrates. * 250 Gold. |rewards = The Capital's garrison gains the Blackshirt promotion. * Gun Units may be upgraded with the Blackshirt promotion, allowing them to earn Golden Age points from kills.}} Nemi Ships Ancient ships, remnant to our great, Roman past, have been discovered at the bottom of Lake Nemi. The ships are elaborate works of art and engineering; adorned with technology not thought possible of the age. They are a priceless testimony to the legacy of our ancestors. Option 1: '''Have them recovered. * Lose 400 Gold * Gain a free Artifact '''Option 2: '''Leave them be. * Gain 160 Culture Note: this event can only fire after the Renaissance. '''Blackshirt Riots A well-known opponent of our government policies has turned up dead and we have been accused of his assassination, sparking riots in the middle of Rome - led by members of our own Blackshirts no less! Whether the claims are true or not, we need to act on this matter before it gets out of hand. Option 1: '''We deny the claims. Have the most unruly thrown in jail. * 50% chance the Capital goes into Resistance for 2 turns '''Option 2: '''We shall accept the blame for this, but find some way to justify it. * The Capital goes into Resistance for 1 turn * 50% chance you gain 140 Golden Age points '''Late Trains A recent report from our Minister of Transportation has revealed that none of our trains have ever been on time! This is embarrassing news - what chaos it might cause should this report be made public. We must do something about this matter immediately. Option 1: '''Have the Minister executed, and publish a report which claims the opposite. * All cities begin celebrating We Love the King Day for 5 turns '''Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now demanding punctuality in their trains and strength in their armed forces. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author * Viregel: Artwork. * Janboruta: Artwork. * Guipmat: Translation (Italian). * Danrell: Graphics.great war infantry pak3Civ5 WWII Unit Pack 09 : Italy * Andreas Waldeloft: Music.Hearts of Iron III: March of DominanceHearts of Iron II: Lullaby of War References Category:All Civilizations Category:Totalitarian Cultures Category:JFD Category:JFD's WWII Civilizations Category:Italy Category:Golden Age Civilizations Category:Military Civilizations